1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector having a sealing construction which is mounted, for example, in an engine compartment or an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle for establishing a connection between circuits inside and outside the engine compartment or the automatic transmission.
2. Background Art
High sealing properties such as waterproofing or oil proofing properties are required for a connector that is mounted in an engine compartment or an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle for establishing a connection between circuits inside and outside the engine compartment or the automatic transmission. As a connector having such a sealing construction, there are known connectors in which a resin filling material is filled in an interior of a housing thereof (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-260517 and JP-A-2010-182493).
As FIG. 9 shows, in a connector having such a sealing construction, terminal portions of electric wires 1b covered with a rubber tube 1a as a cover are connected to a connector housing 2. A bush 2a is provided on the connector housing 2 for use in connection with a mating connector.
An inner plate 5 is provided within the connector housing 2, and terminals 4 which are connected to the electric wires 1b are held on the inner plate 5. A filling material 3 of an epoxy resin, for example, is filled and set in a space defined by the rubber tube 1a, the bush 2a and the inner plate 5, so as to prevent the intrusion of an external liquid such as water or oil into the connector housing 2.